1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dolly devices, and particularly to a dolly apparatus which may be knocked down to several components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The provision of a dolly apparatus for various uses is well known in the art. One particular application of such a dolly is the use in supporting and transporting large sheet material such as plywood or drywall. In the usual construction of such dollys, the apparatus is comprised of a rigid, integral structure which includes a horizontal floor mounted to wheels, and a rearwardly-slanted back wall to permit the sheet material to be leaned backwardly against the wall. Examples of typical material-handling dollys or carts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,466,149, issued to Burg on Apr. 5, 1949; 2,514,308, issued to Burg on July 4, 1950; and 3,669,464, issued to Linzmeier on June 13, 1972. Related devices are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,447,028, issued to Riddick on Aug. 17, 1948, and 4,022,413, issued to Isaacs on May 10, 1977.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,849, issued to Larsen on May 17, 1960, there is disclosed a ladder leveling device using spring-biased pins received in any of several holes to provide the desired leveling of the platform. An adjustable scaffold comprising end frames connected by trusses, which trusses include spring-biased pins received in holes in the end frames, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,817, issued to Perry on Aug. 13, 1968. A portable scaffold is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,768, issued to Gasner et al. on Feb. 12, 1952.
In contrast to the various dolly devices of the prior art, the present invention provides a dolly which may be knocked down to its several components, and particularly which includes separate end frames interconnected by several trusses. The trusses are readily installed upon the end frames to provide for quick assembly, and also the trusses and platform could be used for other purposes, thus making the present device more versatile than those of the prior art.